


A Man In Uniform

by nogoatsnoglory



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoatsnoglory/pseuds/nogoatsnoglory
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post.
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Man In Uniform

The Wunder crew needed to relax after a long night with a stressful false alarm. Nobody was quite sure who first brought alcohol into the lounge, but everyone was grateful for the chance to cut a little loose. 

Mari and Sakura were sitting at the barstools, Mari with many empty bottles in front of her, Sakura had only a glass of water. A few bridge bunnies at the end of the counter were discussing an apparently handsome new recruit. Mari playfully slaps Sakura on the upper arm and blurts out, "they say girls love a man in uniform!" The bridge bunnies giggle in agreement. Sakura smiles and nods, attempting to discreetly nudge the open bottle of booze away from Mari. "It's me. I'm girls." Mari continues. "But instead of uniform.. its… plugsuit!" With each word, the volume of her voice grows, and she catches the attention of the only other plugsuit-wearer aboard the ship. Across the room, Asuka's head jerks in the direction of her favored four-eyes as she listens with dread for whatever embarrassment is about to befall either of them. 

"So instead of a man in uniform… it's… Asuka!!" Mari cheers, stretching her arms and legs out in celebration and nearly tumbling off her barstool. Sakura steadies her back on. Mari seeks out Asuka's form across the room and points like a child at a toy shop window. "I fucking LOVE Asuka! I LOVE you! I love you, princess!" 

Asuka's cheeks are as red as her plugsuit. She pulls the brim of her cat-eared cap low, hoping to collect herself. But the embarrassment and affection boil over, and she snaps. She stomps her way through the small gathering, right up to Mari, and glares at her with her one good eye. Everyone is silent. Mari doesn't seem to read the mood the same as everyone else, because she just looks at her girlfriend with pure adoration and a big, goofy smile. Then, Asuka grabs Mari's ear and begins: "What have I told you about saying stupid sappy shit in public! Damn you, four-eyes!" The gathering laughs as Asuka pulls Mari off the barstool and out of the lounge. Mari makes grabby hands towards her unfinished bottle, but to no avail. 

Once out of the room, Asuka pins Mari to the wall with one arm. "I shouldn't have let you get so drunk. You're a walking disaster," she mutters as she tries to smooth out Mari's disheveled pigtails. Mari smiles sheepishly. "Whatcha gonna do with me now, princess?"  
Asuka sighs. "I'm gonna tuck your drunk ass into bed. Give you a goodnight kiss. Then I'm gonna lock up that liquor cabinet and throw away the key."

**Author's Note:**

> Mari, very drunk: "They say 'girls love a man in uniform'. It's me. I'm girls."  
> Mari: "And Uniform is actually Plugsuit."  
> Mari: "And man is actually Asuka."  
> Mari: "I fucking love Asuka."  
> Asuka, blushing, watching from the other side of the room: "..."
> 
> https://mostly-incorrect-asumari-quotes.tumblr.com/post/624095769256968192/mari-very-drunk-they-say-girls-love-a-man-in is the original post. I got stuck on writing a different asumari fic and decided to take a prompt and run with it. I hope the OP doesn't mind, I had fun


End file.
